


At Your Royal Service

by Stereo_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ancestors as Parents (Homestuck), Bullying, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fanart, Gossip, Kings & Queens, M/M, Nooks (Homestuck), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Swearing, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereo_heart/pseuds/Stereo_heart
Summary: "Tavros undeniably felt out of his element inside the palace walls. Everything was too expensive and elegant looking for his taste, their was too many golden decorations lining the walls making him feel especially out of place. While he was used to the dirt and grassy lands of the outskirts of the palace and the wooden stables of the farm house.There was the marble pillars and expertly crafted vases and sculptures to challenge and intimidate his, abiet not chosen, familiar existence."Or the one where Tavros's dearest friend (Aradia) has fallen terribly ill and has no one to take her place as a royal slave. Tavros manages to step up to the challenge as her replacement. What he didn't account for however, was a certain purple blooded prince taking a liking to his nervous demeanor...
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to note before starting- the planet that this is taking place in, is earth like in nature meaning their sun doesnt fucking kill them and they can actually step out side w/o burning to death. It also has similar plant species too. Ancestors are their parents, so that means no Mother Grub and lusus (We will get more in detail about troll reproduction later on in the story lol) 
> 
> Alternative Alternia is split into Kingdoms and not under The Condesce's one rule, although her and Ghb do have the largest regions. 
> 
> Lastly, this is my first work on Ao3! I'm excited and scared but I've always loved reading on here and i do actual enjoy writing! So I've decided that I needed to push myself and for once, finish writing a fic! I already have everything figured out for this story and even an ending! I am stupidly determined to finish this no matter how long it takes! So dont be shy to call me out if I hadnt updated in a while lmao
> 
> P.s: this isn't beta read so please excuse any mistakes that I've might've missed!! 
> 
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading :')

Tavros hastily adjusted the silkly, lavender garment that keep gently slipping off his shoulder without him noticing, much to his dismay. He absolutely despised the "proper" way his robes must be tied together in order to appear in front of royalty. The highbloods sure did love their skantly clad slaves Tavros grumpily thought to himself. The way his thin robes clung to his chest and other areas...made a embarrassed chocolate blush creep to the highs of his cheeks.

This wasn't the only reason why it absolutely made Tavros skin crawl when he thought about the proper fashion for low blood servants, the amount of skin visible for all the world to gawk at certainly didnt help. This made him feel all sorts of uncomfortable and vulnerable. Especially with all the unwanted attention and stares the highbloods tended to give...he guessed that was their superiority at play.

They had the freedom to dressed however they pleased, while their slaves were forced to wear thin robes in a fashion that manged to objectify them.

Tavros also wasn't particularly use to this type of servitude though. He suppose with time he would get use to his clothes and eventually not bat a second thought at his attire.

Tavros's usual "job" at the palace was far away from the prying eye of highblood politics. He simply tended the farm animals of the vast estate. Having this distance gave him considerable leeway with his daily working attire. Tavros usually tied his blood color and slave indicating scarf on his head, to pull his hair back and keep away from the dirt. After all he only got one of those, so if he lost or damaged it, well safe to say it's was his head. Or a good lashing, no need to be so dramatic he grimly reminded himself.

In contrast, to how he was currently dressed, while working Travos made extra sure his robes covered most of his body to protect himself from the harsh rays of the sun. For this, he was glad the robes were made to have a sort of makeshift long dress because when he undid the ties he's able to modestly cover himself while making a neat tunic in the process.

Tavros undeniably felt out of his element inside the palace walls. Everything was too expensive and elegant looking for his taste, their was too many golden decorations lining the walls making him feel especially out of place. While he was used to the dirt and grassy lands of the outskirts of the palace and the wooden stables of the farm house. There were the marble pillars and expertly crafted vases and sculptures to challenge and intimate his, abiet not chosen, familiar existence.

Travos guessed that his surrounding were something he had to get used to. It was the least he could do for his treasured friend, he would do anything to see her well again. And that included filling in for her as one of the indoor royal servants while she, hopefully recovered.

Aradia had unexpectedly come down with a nasty ailment after trying to help one of her fellow servants. This was very much in Aradia's nature to try and help anyone she could, especially if she thought they needed her the most. This was one of the many reasons Travos absolutely adored her...that and because she help him recover after an incident with the farm animals that almost cost Travos his legs. If he became crippled after the incident, and thus unable to work, he was sure to be a goner. Aradia had indeed saved his life, even if she actively was against the idea every time Travos brought it up.

They really got to know each other well during the weeks she helped him heal. She would always try and make him smile with her sly comments and in turn he would always try and make her laugh with his terrible jokes. He was particularly fond of her optimism and witty personality in these trying times. They became rather close after that, both pleasantly enjoying the others company in their spare time.

Aradia had mange to became the unofficial, offical healer, for the local slaves with her hidden talents. She happend to know a ton about the different types of herbs and medicines that were practically useful for their line of work. Aradia mentioned to him once or twice about her mother teaching her the basics for natural medicine before she tragically died and before the highbloods cruelly dragged Aradia away from her small village.

She always had a distanced look when she thought about her previous life. Like she was remembering something she held close to her heart but knew deep down she could never have again. Tavros understood that feeling all too well, he also missed his old life...

But since the royal highbloods thought of them as disposable and easily replaceable, Aradia determinedly filled in as healer to make up for their obvious neglect. The idea that they were nothing more than a piece of common meat made his stomach twist in angry knots.

He was abruptly shaken from his thoughts as one of the castle's servants gently touched his shoulder and politely reminded him of his duties. She was a soft spoken olive blood with hair that was cut short, just barely reaching her neck. She has a pair of horns that reminded Tavros of the meowbeasts that tended to lazily roam the woods just beyond the property.

She had been kind enough to offer and help him get familiar with Aradia's responsibilities. She said that any "furriend of Aradia was a furriend of hers!" She was rather enthusiastic and apparently had a strange knack for making feline puns.

Tavros couldn't really complain honestly. He did have a very obvious shuddering problem. Plus her pun were pretty clever and certainly well thought out. It was certainly interesting to see how many words she manged to somehow relate to those furry creatures.

She was endearing to a fault. Tavros could already tell they would become good friends. She didnt even comment on his shuddering! He felt truly lucky to have ran into her first on his way to the palace. Tavros vaguely remembered that she said her name was Nepeta? He thought it sounded right.

"Don't you furrget my pawesome new furriend Tavros, that today was suppurrse to be Aradia's turn to deliver the highblood prince his dinner!" Nepeta reminded Tavros as they headed off to the kitchen, to help start up said event.

"I-I uhm, don't you think I'm n-not ready to be near high royalty just yet? I-I mean like I uhm just started today?" Tavros politely tried to inject with his reasonable concern.

"Oh nonsense, Pawvros! Furrm what I've seen your a furry quick learner. You've caught on to most, if not all of Arawrdia's duties!" Nepeta states with a wide cat like grin on her plush face, trying to wave away Tavros concerns.

"And purrsides! it's really easy. You've just have to bring him his food, say something furrmal like 'here's your dinner my royal highblood' wait to be dismissed, then leave!" Nepeta cheerfully explains as she opens the large wooden doors leading to the palace's main kitchen.

"I-it's really that uh easy?" Tavros says raising a disbelieving brow at his shorter companion.

"Purrecisely so!" She finishes with a wide happy grin. Tavros suspects that she may be in a good mood as a result of their new found friendship. Because there is no way someone can be as seemly happy as her in their current circumstances. Being servants and all.

She then briefly explained Aradia's kitchen duties with her various meowbeast pun scattered in between, while they finally made their way into the absurdly large kitchen. It was full of busy servants and cooks getting ready for the all important dinner. Food, plates, bowls and utensils were placed half hazardous all around steel tables and counters of the room. While expensive looking pots and pans hung around the bustling kitchen.

It was almost evening, so Tavros guessed that dinner really must be a feast fit for a king, considering all the helping hands and erratic moments they made as servants of all various low tier blood colors went from here and there. Some were already holding elegant plates and silverware and heading out in the opposite direction to, what he assumed to be, the dining area.

Tavros was soon separated form Nepeta as one of the older servants, somehow sensing he was Aradia's replacement, dragged him away to help in the chaos.

~~~~~~~♤~~~~~~

It had only been at least a few hours into his kitchen duties when Tavros was instructed to change into clean robes and 'to look presentable' by the older troll from early. She was nice enough he supposed, she was stern and stoic but helped him when she saw him struggling or when she noticed him appear lost in his task. She at least said he did picked up on it fast and was glad she had a semi- competent replacement for Aradia. Tavros had asked her how she knew he was her replacement, or as to why she was so sure in that regard. 

She laughed wholeheartedly as she explained " because the mintue you walked in your eyes went as wide as saucer plates. Like you've never seen the main kitchen before!"

She also said that although there are always new servants coming and going, most of them don't get to do kitchen duties for fear of one of them being an undercover agent and poisoning the all mighty ruler or his heir.

The only servants that were allowed in were ones that have been in the palace for a long period of time and of course replacement but those were usually trusted friends of the individual and assumed that if anyone that was willing to take the responsibility of another servants place, must be really stupid or really trusting. He silently hoped people saw him as the latter.

The older troll shooed Tavros away when he didnt hurry along. She told him to be back quick because they were getting ready to present the food to the royals and he was especially important today because of his turn to serve the prince.

~~~~~~♡~~~~

Tavros almost tripped in his haste to make his way back to the kitchen. He managed to discard the dirty robes that had patches of flour and batter littered throughout the thin garment. Into one that was fresher and cleaner and didn't stink of sweat and food. He did a quick look-over and fixed his messy mohawk, he even managed to wipe away the day's grime off his face.

He silently cursed the long flowy robes as Tavros clumsily entered the kitchen. He was starting to feel a nervous sweat pipe at the back of his neck when the reality of his situation started to set in.

Tavros has never been in front of royalty this important before...for fuck sakes, he was used to communicating with farm animals! How the hell was he going to present himself to one of the most important royal families on the planet after not even a full stinking day of being a proper palace servant?!

He was also notoriously flimsy! What if he spills the food onto the highblood prince! He would surely be culled for such an incident.

When Tavros initially stumbled into the kitchen he was meet was a suprising amount of indifference. The servants were mostly busy with placing the delicious looking food on fancy carts that were getting ready to wheel out to the dining area. Travos did fortunately, manged to get a reassuring smile from Nepeta from halfway across the room, her arms were holding trays of some sort of pudding pastries. He was sure if she wasnt holding those he would've received a encouraging thumbs up.

Then before he knew it, an especially important looking tray full to the brim of yummy smelling food, was being placed in his hands by one of the head chiefs. He had instructed Tavros to leave with another servant troll that was holding two larger versions of said fancy tray.

Tavros had an irking suspicion that the elderly troll from earlier must of told the chief that he was the one to provide the prince his food for tonight. He actually didn't mind really, it saved him from an awkward interaction to try and convince the chief he was Aradia's replacement. He was silently grateful for her foresight.

He followed his orders and carefully walked over to were the other servant was standing. Once he made his way over to the yellow blood, he give Tavros a slight jerk of his head singling him to follow. Oh good, it's already happening, Tavros nervously thought.

He assumed they were the ones that had to lead the other slaves out, so the king and his heir could have their food first before anyone else. He suppose it was only polite to eat after the king took the first bite, the other royals were in his domain after all.

Tavros felt his hands begin to sweat, the cool metal of his tray making the experience even more unpleasant as the temperature there became foggy and moist. 'Yuck' He thought.

As he and the gold blood were getting ready to push past the heavy kitchen door he took a shuddering sigh, his own attempts to calm his heighten nervousness.

Travos guessed it's now or never.


	2. Your royal Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros serves the prince.

The dining area was one, if not the most, extravagant places Tavros had ever seen. Even if he only had a very limited experience of the actual outside world, he's was honestly sure this was pretty excessive. If he thought the hallways of the palace were fancy it was nothing compared to the sheer show of wealth the dining room displayed.

It was lavishly covered in silver and gold. There were expertly sculpted vases, filled to the cusip of beautiful lavender, lilac, anemone and bellflower all working together in perfect harmony to bring out the elegance of the room.

Speaking of the room, its walls were covered in the signature purple of the kingdom. The royal blood color. The deep rich purple held the room together, making sure that the vast amount of precious metals could properly shine but not overwhelm the senses.

The room was not only breathtaking, but it was also a testament of brute power.

How many lives were slaughtered and destroyed in the struggle for lands and riches beyond belief? How many lives were taken at the hands of highbloods just to prove they could?

Because that's all this stupidly expensive room really was. A statement. Just because _they_ could.

As much as Tavros wanted to forget where he was, he couldn't keep his eyes off the centerpiece of the room. The impossibly long, polished, wooden dining table that held shiny silverware and empty plates. The room was packed with highbloods of many different types from the lower end of the highblood spectrum such as teal and cobalt, to the more elevated one's such as indigo, violet and hell even a fuchsia.

He guessed this was a political dinner of sorts, maybe different royality from the neighbouring kingdoms? Tavros had no idea, all he did know was however, is that he had a very important job to do right now. And that was to serve food to impeccably important royalty, that were located at the head of the table in golden throne waiting for the food on their trays.

Tavros and the yellow blooded troll steadly made their way up to said golden thrones. He couldn't possibly miss the towering figure of the king even if he tried. His Giant hair, scary calculating eyes and painted face, were impossible to miss in the crowded room.

But there was someone else who was possible to miss.

His son, sat idly next to him in a smaller golden chair. He had the same mop of curly hair as his father but much, much shorter and curlier. A pair of horns that looked like swirly twigs compared to the massive ones that his father had on displayed. In addition to this, the younger troll also had the signature juggalo facepaint present, but his did seem to have been painted with a lot more time and effort compared to his dad's crude attempts of, what Tavros assumed to be a skull.

The prince looked very scrawny and unimpressive sitting next to the hulking piece of a troll that was his father. He seemed mellowed out and lost in his own world as Tavros and the yellow blood were finally in front of their impressive thrones.

"Your food, your royal majesty." The yellow blood said in a clam and even voice while he bowed down and presented the two trays of food to the frightenly intimidating king.

The yellow blood then proceeded to gently and smoothly lay the two trays in front of the imposing king. The highblood give the food a quick one over and give a self satisfied grin once done.

"You are dismissed piss blood" the king's booming voice spoke over the crowd causing the visitor to grow quiet.

The servant didnt even flinch when the king spoke up. Like it was normal to insult them in such a tone. Tavros felt scared shivers down his spine as the servant headed off to a different task.

Now it was his turn.

"Y-your food uh your royal Highness." Tavros said in an uneven voice. He bowed his head just like the previous troll and presented the slightly shakey tray in his hands.

He could feel all the eyes in the room watching him. Silently judging his attempt to serve the prince. He laid the tray down in front of the royal as gently as he could in his nervous haze and finally looked up to be dismissed.

Though unlike the king, the prince wasn't inspecting the food he provided. The prince just looked at Tavros with a funny look. The purple eyes that were once lost in his own world were now staring straight into Tavros's big nervous ones. He thought he could see a hint of dark purple from underneath his makeup but he couldn't really tell because of the face paint obscuring his skin and because of the dim lighting the tourches above provided. He looked stunned really, like he couldn't believe his eyes.

The silence went on for what felt like hours, it was uncomfortable and made Tavros feel like he had done something wrong. Tavros was beginning to panic, Nepeta had told him this would be an easy job why the hell wasn't he getting dismissed?! He gave the prince a slightly unsure smile hoping that this would convince the prince not to kill such a pathetic looking troll.

The other servants and royals silently looked on, waiting for the young prince to snap at the poor slave. They held their breaths in anticipation.

"Dismiss the shit blood motherfucker" the voice of the king chimed in, startlingly everyone in room. His voice sounded particularly frightening in the silence of the crowd. The king had started eating while everyone else were too busy being invested in the events that were unfolding. He held a huge piece of leg meat in his left hand that he already begun tearing into.

The king looked down at his heir with a questioning gaze. This seemed to snap the prince out of whatever trance he was in because he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and silently dismissed Tavros shortly. The room slowly began chattering up again as Tavros made his turn to leave.

The bronze blood practically ran out of there in his panic. He could not believe that had just occurred, he could've died?! What did he say that was so wrong the prince had to stop dinner for?? He frantically questioned himself. 

He could feel the cold sweat on his brow begin to dry as he slowly took calming breath to ease his rapidly beating heart. He had manged to stop shaking from the adrenaline a while ago but could still feel the slight buzz in the pit of his stomach. He was surprised when no one came into the kitchen to fetch him and forced to help finish serving the remaining guest. Tavros was kinda relieved really, he did not want to step into that room again and feel humiliated.

He started to clean the kitchen early, his fruitless attempts to keep his mind off the events that just transpired.

~~~~~◇~~~~

"Are you okay Pawvros?!" Nepeta rushed into the room as soon as dinner was over. She spotted Tavros determinedly cleaning the dirty dishes in the corner of the kitchen. She practically jumped his bones as soon as he saw him, extremely worried for her new friend.

"I-I'm fine N-nepeta" Tavros said in a strained voice as Nepeta proceeded to hug the life out of him. He gently pushed away the small arms that were clingy to his chest. Tavros then turned around to look at his new companion and gave her a shakey smile.

"Are you pawsitive Tavros?" Nepeta looked down, like she was trying to hide the concerned expression on her face. Then she suddenly looked up at Tavros through thick lashes and a strong determined gaze" Cause that nepurr happened befurre...the prince is usually the nice one but that was furry mean of him to put you on the spot like that!" She explained, her voice still gentle enough for Tavros to know it wasn't directed at him but stern enough to know that she was very upset with the prince.

"I uh promise I-I'm fine just a uhm a l-little shaken." Tavros reassured his smaller, angry looking friend. This seemed enough to clam her down because the upset knit of her brow seemed to ease at his words.

"Okay if you say so Pawvros... but if you ever feel like you need to talk to someone you know were to find me!" She silently pouted at her new friend for being so timid with his emotions but she understood what he needed none the less.

Nepeta gave him a cheerful smile and a quick friendly hug as the servants that were once in the dining room were all beginning to file back in to start cleaning up for the night. They said their goodbyes and she headed off to start on her own chores, while Tavros continued with his.

Tavros could confidently say, which wasn't too often, that he felt better while talking to Nepeta. Her friendly attitude and concern helping calm the reminding bits of his earlier panic, he was glad he had found such a helpful troll in this big and cold palace. He smiled to himself as he continued to scrub away at the dishes for reminder or the evening.

~~~~~~♧~~~~

He had spent the last couple of days getting settled into his new arrangements. Tavros was starting to really get the hang of his duties and familiarize himself with the large establishment. He didnt get lost as often inside the palace walls and he had also managed to normalize himself with his reveling attire in the meantime.

He was starting to get comfortable in his position, although the labor was intensive it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Tavros would say he had build a bit of arm muscle over his course in the farm house, he was used to handling and restraining large animals while workin there. Tavros was starting to feel a bit more like himself again.

What he didn't expect, however was running into royalty again. Literally.

Tavros was hurriedly on his way to deliver an important piece of fabric for the royal tailor, when he crashed into the prince that unexpectedly rounded the other corner. They bumped horns and heads in their collision. Tavros was sure he hadn't bump into the lanky troll from dinner because the body he slammed into felt as solid as a rock and not at all boney and squishy as he predicted before.

Tavros softly groaned and messaged his aching temples, he had fallen over from the sudden impact and landed on his arse, while the fabric he was once holding wildly flared around them and dramatically fell on the floor next to him.

Then a shadow was being cast on top of Tavros's body as he held his eyes closed and cradled his hurt head. It was followed be a soft chuckle and a amused honk. With that noise, Tavros slowly peeked his eyes open to see an imposing clown figure standing over him with a lazy grin stretching over his features.

When he finally realized who he ran into, Tavros hurriedly scrambled to his feet and quickly gathered the fallen fabric in arms. Tavros bowed his head in a show of submission and profusely apologized to the clown for his clumsiness.

Tavros was going to beg for him to mercilessly spare him his life when a gray hand obscured his version. He looked up questionably at the tall prince.

"My names Gamzee motherfucker. What's yours?" He said holding his open hand out, no doubt expecting for Tavros to shake it.

Tavros was absolutely dumb founded by his gesture. He was pretty sure even looking at royalty without being told to was frowned upon, he couldn't imagine what shaking hands with one would cause. He silently looked at the waiting hand, not knowing if he should shake it or not.

But then the hand gave a encouraging wiggle, signaling for him to take it.

Tavros straighten his back and gently shook the waiting hand. The prince smiled happily as Tavros shook his larger palm.

"M-my name is uhm T-Tavros Nitram, your royal Highness" he nervously stuttered out, not daring to look the prince in the eyes as he spoke.

"You shouldn't use none of those motherfucking formal words around me Tavbro, cause motherfucker already give you his name" Gamzee spoke voice clam and mellow. Tavros noticed that the his majesty and heir had a habit of swearing profusely. Although Gamzee swearing sounded casual, like those words were embedded into his very core. While, the kings swears seemed malicious and rude in their intent, Tavros grimace remembering the harsh insult to his blood color.

"I uh apologize my prin-- I mean uhm Gamzee." Tavros awkwardly let go of the highblood's warm hand, feeling like the handshake had dragged on for far too long. He was just waiting for the prince to let go first but he guessed Gamzee was giving him a choose? Strange.

"It's okay brother, but doesn't it sound motherfucking better using my actual name and shit. Its absolutely miracles to me." Gamzee continued like he was trying to have a pleasant conversation with one of his slaves... As if he saw him as one of his equals. Preposterous. The idea was absolutely unheard of around these parts.

Tavros gave him a weak smile "i-i uh guesse it does, Gamzee" he said sounding like he was trying out the name on his tongue. He felt a slight ping of warmth to his cheeks as he spoke to the important royal. Tavros felt like he should feel honored a great mighty prince, like Gamzee himself, wanted to introduce himself to such a lowly slave, but all he did feel was utter embarrassment for the situation.

He had rudely bumped horns with the son of a troll with unimaginable political power, Gamzee could easily convince his dad to have him culled if he deemed it necessary. But Tavros didn't get any of those frightening vibes from him like he did his father. He swore he could still feel the scared shivers down his spine when he heard his majesty speak for the very first time.

No, Gamzee didnt seem anything like his father, besides appearece wise, he had a kind lazy smile and an inviting attitude. It also didn't help that he was rather...handsome up close. He had a sharp angular jaw, stunning purple eyes that seemed lost but Tavros could tell their was intelligents behide the steady gaze. Gamzee was also rather tall compared to Tavros and did appear to be well build despise his initial assessment of the troll.

He figured anyone would look small and meek compared to the staggering figure of his father.

Gamzee also appeared rather nervous by the encounter too, despite his calm and steady voice. He could definitely see the imperial purple flush across his face in the direct sunlight the large windows provided, even if it was a little faint because of the facepaint. The thought that a member of royalty was just as nervous to meet him, a servant, made a slight grin appear on his face.

The idea made Tavros feel grounded to reality, like even if he was endlessly rich and powerful... the troll infront of him was still a living, breathing person, like himself. With thoughts, fears and desires just like the rest of the population. He wasn't some all mighty god, despise the beliefs other trolls may have...

Gamzee was and always will be a mortal troll. Just like everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavros really be out here vibing


	3. As charming as ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros and Gamzee get more familiar with each other.

When Gamzee finally realized he had been keeping Tavros from his duties with their brief conversation ( it was more of Gamzee trying to get Tavros to come out of his shell, then a conversation really) he unexpectedly, apologized. To Tavros, to his face and looked quite guilty for it too. 

Tavros had promised him it was okay and he didnt need to apologize to a lowly servant. Gamzee actually looked quite upset he had refer to himself in such a way and said-

"Ain't no wickedly cool motherfucker like my Tavbro here going to talk shit about themselves like that. Now I know that its 'proper' or whatever the fuck but your my bro now and no bro of mine is gonna motherfucking spit blasphemous words like that about their own worth" Gamzee face was stern in his convictions, he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he spoke. 

Tavros had just meet this troll and it seemed like Gamzee had already taken a liking to his demeanor from what little Tavros actually spoken. The prince was a bit strange but the sentiment still made something funny stirred in Tavros's gut. He couldn't say he hated the oddly personal gesture. 

Gamzee then grasously offered to walk Tavros to his destination. He said he knew how tough things can be for people in his line of work and stated he "back a motherfucker up" if they questioned why he was late. 

Tavros actually gave Gamzee a grateful and genuine smile for his thoughtfulness. Gamzee gave a big dopey one in return. 

~~~~~♧~~~~

After the shock of their initial clumsy and awkward meeting wore off, Tavros found himself in Gamzee's presence more often than not. It appeared like the prince has been actively serching for the servant's company after the fact because Gamzee would 'incidentally' cross paths with him more and more as the days wore on. Even though, Tavros hadn't spotted the royal anywhere near his usual routes around the castle before meeting. 

Tavros had talked timidly and shyly to Gamzee at first, he only really responded when the prince would ask him questions. Speaking only when spoken too. But Gamzee tended to say the strangest things at time, and soon enough Tavros found himself asking questions in turn. His curiosity getting the better of him. 

The first time Tavros had asked Gamzee a simple inquiry, he was ecstatic to say the least. He had looked at him with wide happy eyes and a excited grin when he heard him speak on his own. Tavros was almost afraid he had made a mistake but practically bit his tongue as Gamzee enthusiastically answered his question. He couldn't stop the small quirk of his lips as he experienced the others infectious attitude. 

Tavros felt like Gamzee didn't have a good grasp of the outside world or at the very least had nobody who would actually listen to him. He thought that if Gamzee did have genuine people around him he wouldn't be so happy to chat Tavros up. Why else would a highly respected member of the royal family seek out a bronze blooded slave's company? 

In all honesty though, Tavros couldn't denied that he too had grow quiet fond of the others presence. Gamzee's constant appearances had made him become a comfortably fimilar reoccurrence in Tavros's ever busy new life. He had found out many interesting things about the royal in their time spent together. 

Like how, Gamzee was actually quite funny when he wanted to be.

Gamzee had mange to once again 'bump' into Travos while the servant was walking around on one of his usual routes. It had started normally enough. He said his hellos and asked him about his day. Filling the, mostly empty, hallway with his mellow but happy voice. Tavros was intently listening to the prince passionately talk about his own day...

When, Gamzee quickly turned the other way and appeared to grab something from inside his pocket and hurriedly put it on his face. He then turned back to look at Tavros with a big goofy red nose on the center of his mug and grinned at him like he didn't just do the most ridiculously out of no where stunt anyone could've possibly done in that moment. 

Tavros was taken by surprise by the act, but he soon let out a soft chuckle, that later made his stomach physically hurt from how hard he was laughing. Tavros could hear happy honks as he laughed his heart out. It may have been very inappropriate for him to be laughing at the prince's childish behavior but in that one stupidly unpredictable moment he didn't care. 

Tavros looked up through the murky tears in his eyes for one brief second and saw that Gamzee looked rather stunned but also quite proud of himself. He had his big dumb red nose, that just made Tavros laughter even harder, on the center of his sculpted face with a pair of astonished eyes that couldn't quite believe what they were witnessing. 

And what they were witnessing, was a usually polite, nervous and reserved troll laughing his ass off because a lanky prince suddenly put on a clown nose in the middle of their conversation. Tavros could tell in that instance, that maybe the prince's life wasn't as easy as he once thought. Gamzee must really not have people around him to laugh at his silly antics because he looked so star struck with the bronze blood's laughter.

In all honesty it wasn't all that funny but it was so unexpected and outlandish for the usually uptight atmosphere of the palace he couldn't help but laugh at the situation he found himself in. A prince, decked out in expensive purple silk, gold jewelry, and possessed an equally impressive face had placed a cheap looking red ball on the tip of his pampered nose. And for what? Just to get a lowblood slave, not even worth the dirt on the bottom of his shoes, to laugh in pure amusement? He bitterly considered that the funniest part. 

Tavros gathered himself after a few seconds of more hysterical laughter, he tried to gather any sort of dignity he had left. With one wobbly smile and a bright copper flush on full display, he finally, properly looked up at the prince. 

"I-I'm sorry, I uh didn't mean to laugh so uhm hard in front of you b-but that was pretty funny." Tavros awkwardly played with his fingers as he spoke, suddenly feeling a ping of shame for his behavior. How could've he forgotten himself so easily in front of royalty. If anyone important enough happened to pass by the incident he would've surely been severely punished. 

"Don't worry about it motherfucker. It's all sorts of miracles when you let loose Tavbro. I'm glad I could make a chill motherfucker let those sick melodic noises out. Honk!" Gamzee said giving him a genuine softer, smile. It was different from his usual ones. This action felt more vulnerable to Tavros, like he was letting him in on something not a lot of people got to see. 

It frightened him dearly, he could feel the beginnings of hands start to sweat.

There it was again, Tavros worriedly thought. That dreadful feeling. Warm and sticky anxiety gently lapping at the bottom of his stomach. Feeling as if something foriegn had invaded his very core. Making his face warm and his mouth dry, causing his tongue to feel heavy in his mouth as he tried to speak. 

This feeling was starting to become more and more common as he and Gamzee started to spend an alot more time together. It was starting to alarm Tavros greatly. He had to hurriedly excuse himself before he said something stupid.

He suddenly left Gamzee standing in the hallway alone and very confused with one weak excuse for work needing to be finished as his parting words to the juggalo. 

~~~~~♤~~~~  
Later that night, after Tavros had finished his evening duties without incident (and guilt), he steadily made his way over to the servant's chamber like he did every night. The buildings were located towards the back end of the Castle. Away from the glamorous life of the royal highbloods and the judging eyes of power. 

Tavros walked passed his own door, which he shared with several others (which was customary), in favor for one just as unassuming as the rest but held a very important person inside. Tavros slowly creeped open the rickety wooden door to reveal a very pale troll laying in an uncomfortable looking bed. 

She looked like she seen better days honestly. Her once plum cheeks where now beginning to sink in. She looked thinner than she was before, her once curved and full figure had started to lose it's shape. To Tavros, she appeared to be a whole different person. Her stature used to be one that commanded respect and the attention of others but now she looked so small and unimposing. Completely opposite of who she truly was. 

This wasn't the Aradia Tavros had grown to know and admire. 

This was someone who was fighting for their lives and were currently losing the battle. This caused a concern frown to appeared on Tavros's features as he entered the room. Aradia had slightly shifted her head to look at Tavros as he made his way over to her beside. She gave him a weak attempt at a grin when she saw him approaching, even though her sickness she still managed a optimism about her. 

Tavros sat in the chair he had placed there when he first learned she was bedridden all those days ago. He could still hear Aradia's voice trying to sweep away his concerns saying she would get better in no time. Tavros gave a annoyed sigh at his eagerness to believe her. He felt as if he had done something then and there she wouldn't be like this now. 

Tavros felt the light press of soft finger tips on his hands that were busy griping the edge of her bed. Tavros hadn't noticed he'd been grasping the sheets, he was too lost in his own turmoil he hadn't considered Aradia's comfort. He felt sick with shame. He turned his face away from her trying to mask his emotions. He need to be strong for her.

Sadly though, Aradia had quickly caught the conflicted expression that appeared on the troll's delicate features. 

"Tavros you don't have to worry so much about me. You've done all that you can...and beside you look like you've got some important things swirling in that head of yours. Now tell me, what been bothering you?" She said voice raspy and low as a result of her frequent coughing. Always the one willing to put others before her, even in her weakening state. 

Tavros scoffed "Aradia how can you say that when your the one stuck in here and suffering?" He expressed, face and voice wobbly with emotions and for once, not conveying the stutter of his speech. Tavros would've of felt proud of himself, if it wasnt for the amplified feeling of sorrow and distress fueling his voice. 

She sadly looked at him through her hazy eyes. She look almost sorry for her words but soon a flicker of determination and sternness crossed her sickly face. Tavros could almost see the resemblance of his old friend appear before his very eyes. Her strong and unmoving nature began to shine through, like it once did so often before. 

"Now you listen here Nitram. I know you care about me and I know you want to help... but there is nothing else we can do but wait. You've already been selfless enough by taking my position! That's more than I could've ever ask of a friend. Your doing more than you know for me, tav" although Aradia's voice wasn't as solid as it once was her was words still left no room for argument. 

That didnt stop Tavros for trying, however...

"B-but Arad-" 

"I don't want to hear it mister." Aradia cut him off before he could he even formulate his words. "You've done what not a lot of people are willing to do for someone else. You even bring me the herbs that I need for my medicine! Honestly Tavros, there is nothing more you could do for me. Let it rest...please. for my sake?" She gave him a pointed look. Managing to appear like a kicked puppy and a stern mother at the same time. 

"Y-you know I would do uh anything for you A-Aradia" he sighed sensing the tension in his shoulder evaporate as he sunk his head in the corner of her mattress feeling defeated. 

"Now tell me what been going on between you and this prince, hm??" Aradia weakly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Apparently his friend still had the energy to listen to gossip around the castle. 

The statement alone caused him to suddenly lifted his head up from the warm space he had provided himself. The quick action momentarly making him feel slightly lightheaded. 

"W-Who told you that?! Was it Nepeta??" Tavros frantically questioned her, wondering how she came across this topic. He felt the tell tale signs of an embarrassing flush beginning to appear on his face. 

Aradia giggled at his reaction and told him that the servants wouldn't shut up about it when they came into her room to visit. She said she was kinda disappointed Tavros didn't tell her first about his new "scandalous relationship" with royalty. 

Travos was mortified when he heard her say this. He reassured her that he was 100 percent not in a "scandalous relationship" with the prince and that what she hear was bored slaves making things up for their own amusement. He told her that their relationship was strictly professional and nothing more. 

Aradia had looked at him like he didn't believe a single word that was coming out of his mouth but his embarrassment for the situation soon proved enough to convince her that Tavros wasn't lying at all. If there was a any semblance of truth to what people where saying about Tavros's relationship, he surely wouldn't be blushing from head to toe with the simple idea of him and the prince being together. 

He was still the blushing virgin she had made herself friendly with, Aradia grinned to herself as she watch Tavros frantically explain his situation. 

The mere thought of special treatment being casted to a lowblood slave by a high royal was enough to get the whole castle talking. They couldn't have missed the prince by the slave's side even if they wanted to. 

The idea that a prince was following around a servant's tail like a lost puppy would've been unbelievable to anyone who wasn't witnessing it. Unfortunately, other servants did see it and sad to say but they heavily began to gossip and speculate about their supposed relationship among themselves. 

Tavros had just begun to feel comfortable in his new position and now he was being thrown in a loop all because he had made himself fimilar with royalty. It also wasn't like Tavros was actively searching for it in the first place either, the clown was the one who befriended him. Not the other way around! 

Now, this left Tavros to deal with the harsh stares and cruel words all coming from his own cast because they assumed he must be fornicating with the prince to receive such special attention from their future king.

Tavros was now being thought as a glorified whore by his fellow servant and to top it all off, his bedridden friend was now aware of something he didnt want her prying too. 

His life was becoming a confusing mess, he needed to rest his aching head. Fast. Before he threw up on Aradia's bedsheets, preferably. All of his overwhelming emotions were starting to make him feel queasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to finish a fanart for this fic done by this chapter but it's taking forever cause I'm extra and decided to paint it lmao. Oh well. Although if you see art out of nowhere in here dont be suprise lol
> 
> Oh btw I'm hoping to update this fic every Wednesday so mark your calendars! And Thanks for the support it mean so much to me :') I didn't think it be so well received for my first work on here ♡ thx again lovelies!!


	4. Wicked Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee's pov

Gamzee was left staring at the lean muscles of Tavros's back as he walked down the long hallway. He felt perplexed by the sudden exit. Did he say something wrong? Only a second ago said troll was laughing it up at Gamzee's stupid 'joke'.

The sweet bright laughter of the bronze blood was practically music to his ears. No one had ever laughed as hard as Tavros at the prince's attempts at humor. Although many he heard, were always filled with an emptiness that came with being royalty.

Trolls always desperately eager to please the purple blood, he hadn't really noticed until now, really. Tavros's laughter was so pure of absolute delight and enjoyment that it made every other sound fake and shallow in comparison. He suppose they kinda were come to think of it ...because he'd never seen someone look so breathtaking while do so.

Well, everything about the servant troll was breathtaking to Gamzee. He had the biggest and most expressive eyes he'd ever seen on anyone before. Lovely chocolate eyes that swirled with compassion and honest emotions. He also couldn't forget his cool mohawk that rivaled others in its fluffiness, and oh mercifully messiahs, his horns...

They were a wicked set of horns! It was kinda ironic in all honestly.

Such a nervous, and adorably shy troll trying his damn hardest to go unnoticed, possessed the most eye catching horns he'd ever seen. It wasnt that his shape was particularly interesting, no, it was the sheer space his impressive horns took up. Like he was so unfathomably precious his genetics themselves demanded he be reserved his own space, as if not to be tainted by others.

Gamzee couldn't quite believe his luck. One day he was just chilling on his throne waiting for his food n' shit. Then before he knew it, there was an impossibly cute troll timidly presenting him his food. He was so caught up in admiring him, the shy smile the other made enchanted Gamzee like a moth to a flame, he hadn't even realize he been keeping his company for far to long to be appropriate.

Gamzee was brought back to the living realm, when his father's loud voice boomed in the vast silence of room. He thought it was his imagination when the world stop moving as he first laid eyes on Tavros's big hesitant ones. It turns out the room did infact stopped moving, the highbloods and lowbloods alike all bore witness to Gamzee making an absolute bone-bulge out of himself in front of a very attractive servant.

He silently cursed himself for being so airheaded, the servant troll must've been rattled by the event because he'd practically ran away from him when he was finally dissmissed.

Gamzee had never been so drawn to another person like that before, he wasn't new to being surrounded by pretty people, being a royal meant being around the most elevated in society and that included elegant features as much as unimaginable wealth.

But something about this particular troll had beckoned him like no other. It wasn't just his physical appearance that enticed him, although it did help. No, something about the way the skittish servant presented himself cause the all too fimilar flutter in his belly to form. Gamzee wasn't dense when it came to attraction and romance, well, most of the time... but he did have a good idea of what this feeling could possibly be.

The beginnings of a crush.

Gamzee may have been fimilar with the symptoms of having a simple flush crush but he was not however, comfortable with the speed his body decided that was the case. Although, he wasn't much of a worrier, the idea sort of made him uneasy. Maybe it was way to early for him to try and pinpoint the exact feeling but Gamzee couldn't help and label the troubling sensation. How else could he explain away his immediate giddiness at the mere sight of the troll?

Maybe, it was his biology being wonky and telling his freshly matured hormones to start getting it on. He had no clue really, all he did know was that faith decided he was deserving of a second chance with the bronze blood.

Except, this time the universe wanted to give him a concussion for being such an arese the first time 'round. He suppose he did deserve the smack to the face of those same powerful horns he had admired nights before. He wasn't wrong to assume their inherit capabilities, Gamzee sure felt the blunt of the force.

And, just like before he was captived by his beauty all over again, expect now enhanced by the afternoon light provided by the towering windows to his side. Unblemished grey chestnut skin, dark chocolate locks and loose lavender fabric exposing a single copper grub scar. He even looked pleasant as he scrunched his face in a pained matter while he messaged his hurt head. The prince assumed the crashed had troubled the servant more, because the impact had him tumbling on to the floor and caused the fabric he was holding before go flaring around him in a picturesque display. It was kinda magical.

Gamzee just stood there appreciating the view, when the troll seem to studdenly stop caring for his injuries and gather the ruby fabric in his arms as quickly as he could. He then hurriedly got up on his feet and basically snapped his body downward in a frighten bow of submission.

He'd must've forgotten he was royalty then because he's first instinct wasn't to try and rehearse the usual matter of how a member of royalty should interact with his lower class people. No, in that moment he was just a young troll trying to make a good impression for someone he found rather attractive. Warm cheeks and clumsy smiles be damned!

He extended an awkward hand to try and coax the other to look up. Once he got those big questioning eyes on him he introduced himself to, hopefully, a new friend.

He was nervous and that was certainly new to Gamzee. Especially, when their hands meet in a weak and drawn out handshake.

He had faced crowds of thousands, spoken to the most powerful of society and was certainly no stranger to meeting new people. But here he was, looking down at single troll that somehow, in a span of few seconds made an unexplainable sensation flutter in his gut. Those dark eyes seemed to hold him in place, seraching, like they were trying to pick apart and reassemble him into something that only he fully understood. It was unnerving to say the least, but also weirdly exciting.

After they both gotten over their awkward and unwieldy introductions, it was smooth sailing form there. Well, mostly. Tavros was very reluctant to say much at first. Which was understandable, he was taught to behave a certain way around royalty. Gamzee was use to this type of behavior, he himself was practically raised by his royal servants so he knew what the other's 'job' required of him.

Lucky for Tavros, Gamzee was all the more determined to crack his shell and figure out just what kinda sweet insides he kept hidden. So he kept 'accidentally' running into him every chance he got. And by 'accidentally' he means casually strolling the grand hallways where they first meet until he spotted the fimilar set of large horns.

Gamzee could tell the copper blood was very suspicious of his consistent meetings, he was always trying to play the part of a proper servant but he seemed to not have too much experience. Which isn't to say he didn't have his gruad up but Tavros did lack the usual underlying composure of most long term royal help. He found it quite odd. But didn't question it further once Tavros started responding back to him without being properly addressed. It was all the easier to actually get to know the troll and figure out what made him so appealing.

It was a very exciting day for him when he first heard the sweet honey laced voice ask him a simple question. He had felt like he finally put a dent in that stubborn shell of his, it was very rewarding seeing the smile on the others lovely face as Gamzee went about giddily answering his question. He almost couldn't stop himself from smiling the whole day. Even during those stupid and boring political meeting his father had him attending as of late.

Like, the one he was currently headed towards now. He'd finally reached an age were his father found it necessary for him to become more involved in the political meetings of his council and other kingly matters. Today he was being forced to attended a meeting between his father's Imperial Costal kingdom and the neighbouring, Southern Tides Empire.

His father briefly explained to him, in his usual harsh ane dismissive tone, that the meeting between him and the sea dwelling queen was very crucial to the longevity of their realm. Which he needed Gamzee to be on his best behavior and that meant he couldn't be screwing around like in their pervious meetings of the royal council.

Lucky for his demanding father, he was feeling particularly gloomy after his brief and confusing encounter he had with Tavros earlier today. Gamzee didn't feel the need to bother anyone with his usual chatter and tomfoolery. So, his dad had no need to feel weary of him during his 'very important meeting'. All he was really suppose to do during them was listen to boring nonsense, anyways.

His feet had mange to subconsciously guide him to the more elegant parts of the castle, where the all important meetings were being held. Gamzee hadn't noticed he'd made his way over because he was too busy mulling over the conversation he had with the bronze blood. Searching and picking apart his brain for anything that may of came off as rude or insulting, hoping that maybe his friend wasn't feeling well and needed some time alone to heal, when his memory came up empty for a reasonable explanation as to why he suddenly left.

Gamzee only mange to get halfway to the tall golden lining doors, when he felt a large hand be rudely placed on the top of his head stopping him from entering the meeting room.

"Motherfucker where the fuck were you?! I've been looking for you all over the fucking place?!" His father's hand tightened around his skull, showing his immediate anger at being inconvenienced at such an important date.

Gamzee hissed in pain as his dad heavy palm applied pressure to the top of his head. He would've been impressed that his father manged to avoid impaling his fingers on his sharp horns if it wasn't for the fact that he was facing the beginnings of his father's wrath.

"Ah shit, sorry pops. Got myself kinda lost yah know." Gamzee manged to puff out a lame excuse, anything to get the crushing weight of the gigantic extremity off his fragile skull.

"What else is fucking new for my piece of shit excuse for a son." The king said finally releasing his hold off the prince's head, seemingly taking the excuse as enough of an explanation for his tardiness. "You're been getting AWFULLY fucking lost as of late, huh motherfucker" he'd question further, not really asking but stating his observations.

"Y-yeah" was all Gamzee manged to say not trying to risk angering his father further. Agreeing with him was always the gratitude way he could stay on his less aggressive side.

"That's what I motherfucking thought. Now stop being so fucking useless and get your inside ready! Those sea bitches are almost here." The king pushed him along, not waiting a single second for the station guards to open the doors for the highblood prince.

Gamzee didn't really react to his father's brute force, he was already use to the troll's abrasive nature. He was glad however, that the guards where quick enough to clear the heavy doors out of his way so he could stumble himself inside without injury.

He made his way over to his designated chair and patiently waited for his father and his entourage to file in soon after his own clumsy entrance. He didn't even bother to try and speak to any members of his father's court as they passed by into their own respective seating. They looked quite surprised when they didn't hear the usual chatter of their noisy prince. Even his own father silently raised him a suspicious brow.

They were right to give him odd looks, Gamzee did feel bummed out. Which was unusual for the prince's care free attitude. He really wished he was nothing more than a simple troll then, because he wouldn't of been trapped in a room full of smelly odd people and could've instead, be outside enjoying the company of a certain servant troll without care or judgment .

Gamzee didn't even bat an eye when the grandiose figure of the queen eventually made her debut. Followed by her own accompanying entourage that looked to be holding all sorts of exotic goods and valuables. Gamzee could only assume they must be appeasing gifts as both a peace offering and a show of her own kingdoms vast riches.

"I have no clue why the hell you convinced me to make the effort and step from my own domain when you're the one who wanted to speak to me." The queen bluntly said not even sparring a glance at the sitting king. She was too busy placing her ridiculously long flowy hair behide her elegant shoulders.

"You know I'll fucking drown the minute I step into your region" the king replied to the unbothered queen.

"That's what I was hoping for clown" she smirked at the obviously annoyed royal. The Condesce was the only other ruler who was allowed to speak to the Grand highblood in such a way. She was powerful to say the least.

Her kingdom being the largest on the planet spoke alot about her ultimate success. She had the planet's entire ocean in her webby hands and by mirthful messiahs, was she certainly taking advantage of it. Gamzee guessed his father was trying to strike up a deal with the powerful queen, he just didn't understand why the hell he needed his supposedly rambunctious son, here to do it.

All Gamzee really wanted to do was to see Tavros and make him laugh again. He wanted to see the small sparkle in his eyes as he did something foolish. He most of all, wanted to fix whatever cause the bronze blood to bail on him so suddenly. He hoped it was something he could fix...

He also hoped this meeting would end soon, so he could sulk alone in the comfort of his room.

"As charming as usual, I see. But you know damn well I wouldn't have ask for you to step out of the safety of your seas if it wasn't for a good fucking reason. That's why you even showed up." His father manged to regain back his semblance of composure, steering the conversation from casualties to business like a true diplomat.

"Spoken like a true king, I see. What is it that you want juggalo?" The Condesce seemed intrigued by his father's observations. Gamzee could've swore he saw a glimmer of misfit in the fuchsia's eyes.

"I want to form a motherfucking **_alliance_**." His father all but declared.

Gamzee now, officially hated being around old people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Gamzee isn't vibing.


	5. Can't help myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder to check tags for new warnings! Nothing too crazy happens in this chapter, but their is a lot of sad self reflection and a brief bullying scene. Im worried it could possibly trigger anyone, so read with caution if your sensitive to these topics! 
> 
> Anyways, I want to start including some of my artwork in the story! Nothing too fancy, (except for the first one that I recently add in chapter 2 lol) i just want to add some colored sketches depicting certain important scenes. I feel like it be a good way to add some fun during the reading! Also I've always enjoyed when people did something similar, so hopefully you guys like the idea too! Let me know what you guys think in the comments? I love seeing feedback, it give my the extra drive to keep writing for you all :) thank you!!

Tavros silently watched a trail of water trickle down the underside of his forearm. The tiny river rushing downward hitting the title floor underneath him in a series of gentle pitter patters. He could feel the tiny droplets on his skin begin to dry as he inspected the steady movement.

Tavros had just finished taking a small bath when he noticed the gentle stream. He didn't feel the need to wipe it away with his miniature towel, as he usual would if he wasn't so consumed by his burning thoughts. It was the little sensations like these, that made him feel introspective.

His awareness for such a mundane and insignificant occurrence made him reflect on his own unnotable existence. Of the sequences of events that lead him inside a slaves only bathhouse, standing alone, naked in a large empty space.

He'd arrived late at night after his visit with Aradia, his stay lasting a lot longer than usual because of her weariness for his health (ironic). She really didn't want him to leave and insisted he spent the night but Tavros manged to convince her he was fine and infact didn't need to vomit all over her bedsheets. He told her that he just needed some time alone and a nice hot bath to clear his racing mind. She reluctantly let him go, only because she saw the stubborn glint in his eyes signaling to her that there was no use in arguing. Nothing was going to change his mind once it was made, so she didn't even waste her shakey breath.

The small sensation of cool water running down his skin reminded him of a happier time in his life. Before he was snatched away from his mother's arms and before he was forced into a life of servitude. He could still recall the faint memory of cool water splashing on his head and his father's boyish laughter. Of a time where he was always safe and warm in comforting strong arms.

There were time where Tavros felt bitter. Where he felt angry at society for prying his life from his own weak helpless hands and then turning around and selling it to the highest bidder. He felt a deep ugly hurt for his parents. The last memory he had of his mother was contorted in misery and pain. He didn't even see his father's face when he was taken, not knowing whether he kept fighting or died trying.

Those were the times when he felt empty. He use to cry and cry until his eyes were swollen shut, his nose was rubbed bronze and his voice broken and raspy from wailing out for his missing guardians. Now, when he thought of his unfortunate life he'd sit outside in the misty night air and silently pounder in his, what if's and who know's. Always trying to search for his answers in the endless starry void.

He will never really know what truly happened to his family after he was taken, he doesn't think he'll ever find out. Tavros had come to terms with his sad reality, it's taken him awhile but he has finally came to terms with his faith in this harsh and unforgiving world.

However, that didn't stop him from foolishly hoping.

Hoping that maybe one day, he could see the joyous curl of his father's lips or hear the musical laughter of his mother's voice. Sometimes, he would recall the old worn memories of his father deep silky voice telling him stories about small magical creatures with wings.

He would tell him how they would fly so high they could touch the glimmering stars, how they could grant wishes to anyone who needed them and could even bestow special trolls the power of flight with just a little pinch of special dust.

Tavros knows himself to be silly for hoping for such childish things. He knew it was stupid to imagine a tiny flying beast could take him away from his miserable life. He knew it was absurd to want and feel the crispy wind on his skin as he drifted high in the night sky, feeling his gold plated shackles come lose with one simple command.

Finally, getting to experience what it was like to feel free again.

He knew he could wish on a thousand stars and have nothing change as a result, but this was the only thing he really had any say over. His heart and mind were his, and nobody could force him to stop imagining things he'd anyways hope for. Because they couldn't, no matter how hard they tried.

He would rather die then let them take the only thing he had any control over.

~~~~♧~~~~

The dewy morning light had practically blinded Tavros awake. He jolted himself upright when he couldn't see any of the other servants in their respective beds. He frantically looked around the room for any sign of them, hoping that maybe he'd didn't see them right away because they were hiding? And not because he'd arisen late.

He gulped nervously.

He sprung out of bed without another thought once he realized it was indeed what he dreaded. He hurriedly tied his sandals on and hastily grabbed his copper scarf. As soon as he had everything, he darted out the rickety old door not even sparing a second glance when he heard the old door loudly creek shut.

He crawled into bed late last night after his thought provoking bath. His body must've been more exhausted then he thought, considering he didn't even stir when the other servants were beginning to head out before the morning light. Worriedly so, why hadn't any of his roommates have the decency to stir him awake? Granted, it wasn't their responsibility to wake his sorry ass up but it was only polite to help an overly snoozey troll up before it was time to leave for the palace. He suspected it was done on purpose...

He raced to the palace's main opening, hoping he was early enough to catch his daily roll call. Unfortunately for him, he stumbled into a room full of slaves all looking directly at his disheveled entrance. The troll responsible for managing the royal servants, looked absolutely livid with Tavros's tardiness. She proceeded to stomp over to his petrified body once she'd noticed he made no intention of making his way over to her and face her furi.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this? Why are you fucking late bronze blood?!" The troll was practically yelling at his face, Tavros was so close to her he could makeout the texture of her skin.

"I-I uhm did-d" Tavros was uncontrollably stuttering, he was so petrified he couldn't properly come up with a believable excuse. He could feel her eyes angrily narrowing down at him

"Shut it, shit blood- wait, I know who the hell you are...Your the prince's plaything." She looked quite proud of herself for her discovery, but that was soon quickly replaced by her ugly frown once more.

"I get it now, you think you can fucking slack off because the prince is giving you some sort of special attention? Huh? You think you can get off scott free cause your fucking the prince? Ha don't make me laugh bronzey." She placed her hands on her round hips as she spoke. She was belittling him in front of an audience, poking and prodding at him for a reaction.

Unfortunately for her, all Tavros could muster was a weak no as he looked down at his fumbling hands. He felt ashamed and humiliated by his actions.

"Huh, you're fucking lucky the prince has his eye on your cowardly ass, or else I would've had you whipped for your behavior! Now I have to wait for him to get bored with you so I can properly punish you, crap blood." She looked disgusted at Tavros, like his very existence was a nuisance to her.

The mere thought of being whipped sent a terrified tremor through his body. He was sure he was shaking like a leaf.

Once, she seemed satisfied with his reaction she swiftly turned away from him like he was a nothing more than a mere afterthought. She procced to walk away and presumably torture some other unlucky bastard. He was left barely standing, his legs were wobbling so badly, it was a miracle he was still upright. 

Tavros could still sense the quite unnerving, judging gaze of the other slaves. He looked around to see the snickering faces of said servants. They looked to be laughing at the event that had just occurred. Tavros felt like he was surrounded in the silent giggling faces of his peers, all enjoying the show at his expense.

He could feel his face burn bright copper from embarrassment and humiliation. He valiantly fought back the welling tears that were threatening to spill over, but Tavros absolutely refused to let them have another thing to point and laugh at. He gathered the scattered pieces of his non-existent dignity and procced to exit the room in search of a secluded space where he could cry in peace.

~~~~~♡~~~~  
The best thing he could find was an unremarkable door that was hidden from the view of the castle's bustling center, where the all the indoor servants gathered to be accounted for and given their sparse morning meal. After his frightening encounter, he didnt think he could stomach any food, especially when he feel like he could burst into tears the second he step back in sight of the other slaves amused expressions.

The room he found himself in was a small and cramped, supply closet that seemed perfect for his eyes to finally release his restrained tears. He let them quietly run down his tinned copper cheeks, suerly leaving ugly brown streaks down his face.

The only noises that could be heard in the darkness of the closest, were his occasional sniffle and weak hiccups. He eventually found himself a toilet paper role and aggressively wiped away at his running nose. Tavros held himself as he cried, trying desperately to comfort his aching heart and mind.

He felt pathetic and weak in the cold, lonely closet. He hated himself for being so fragile to the others malicious words. Why did he care so much when the same trolls that laughed at his humiliation, got to happily enjoy their food while they also excitedly gossiped and giggle about a non existent relationship? Why was he the one shamefully weeping, alone in a cramped and dark closet?

He didn't understand the reason, his once respectful peers, decided to turn on him, cruelly sabotage and then snicker at his planned misfortune. They all had this, sick and misconstrued allusion about his friendship with Gamzee.

Sure, Gamzee would occasionaly lended him a helping hand when he would show up late to one of his duties but it was only out of _courtesy_.

After all, it was because of his consistent meetings and conversations that made him late, he was simply looking out for his new _friend_. They also acted like Tavros didn't do his job, okay yeah, maybe Gamzee made sure he wouldn't get in trouble cause of it but that didn't mean that Tavros bailed on his work. He knew for a fact, that he did his job and by gog he did it right. Many of his once friendly peers, told him as much, even going as far as calling him _hardworking_.

Tavros didn't want to regret becoming friends with the clown prince. He was unreasonably kind to the bronze, he made him laugh and would soak up anything Tavros had to say. He would actually listen, and even talked about things that made him happy. Tavros didn't want to admit to himself, that maybe being friends with Gamzee was starting to mean alot more to him then he orginally let on, but that still only made them friends. Nothing more, and certainly not his weird sex slave or whatever the hell they were saying about their supposed "scandalous relationship". He grumpily scoffed at the idea.

Gamzee's presence was becoming a sort of strange comfort to him, it made him feel reasonably hopeful and not the type of hope out of pure desperation (the one he usually felt) but one grounded in reality with the glimmering chance that maybe, maybe the world wasn't as cruel and mean as he experienced before. Gamzee's kindness and caring nature was starting to make him believe in that.

It scared him.

He didn't want to believe in a world of gentle kindness and soft lazy smiles. It hurt too much to. Moments like the one he just experienced before, cruelly reminded him of his reality. The words the troll harshly told him before echoed in his head- "Now I have to wait for him to get bored with you so I can properly punish you, crap blood."

The thought of Gamzee abandoning him like he was nothing more than a passing phase, made a dark sense of dread form in the pit of his gut. He didn't want Gamzee to get bored of him, but he also didnt want to be purposely sabotaged by other servants because of their friendship. Tavros was also painfully aware of that fact that eventually, Gamzee would be too busy for him, maybe even forgetting he had ever existed all together. The sad consequences of being friends with a future king.

Tavros still felt guilty for bailing on the prince the last time they meant, he was so worried about his own emotions he forgot to take in account of his caring companion's own. He really screwed that one over, he hoped he wasn't mad at him. Tavros really needed to apologize for being such a shitty friend.

Tavros determinedly wiped away at any of his reminding amber tears, he was suddenly filled with an odd sense of strength. He had made a mistake and needed to fix it. If not for his own sake, but for the one troll that deserved as much attention as he was giving him and their developing friendship. He needed to stop wallowing in his pity and be a decent person and apologize. He didn't want to take any part of the cruelly of the world, he needed to be the change he wanted...

And maybe, if he stopped being so stubborn Gamzee would want to keep him around longer.

With that final thought, Tavros made his way outside of the dark and dingy closet into the warm, welcoming light that greeting him by the large towering windows in the expansive hallway. He could appreseive the slight shift to his mood, the morning light making him believe he still had any semblance of strength. 

Tavros felt strong...for once in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bummer of a chapter lol. 
> 
> Anyways, if you're interested I have a tumblr where I post occasional art and reblog memes! If you guys wanna hangout and chat abt the fic or got something you want me to draw hit me up on there!! Don't be shy and send an ask my way :p I'm very friendly I promise! 
> 
> https://minus-sass.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyhow, Thanks again for reading!! ♡♡ till next week!


	6. Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update this week!! Life has been a bit busy so no art either :( I could barely find time to write so that's why this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest sorry again :((( updates may start being a bit spastic while I figure out some things but I will try my best to make it up to you guys! ☆
> 
> but either way I hope you enjoy!! Happy reading :D ♡

The door silently clicked shut as the bronze blood made his way into the fimilar hallway. The tension in his shoulders slowly melting away as he thought of the various different way he could possibly approach the prince and apologize to him for his mistake.

He could almost picture the clown's lazy grin, full of charming razor sharp teeth, as he imagined what his apology would consist of. Or maybe the distortion of his face, furrowed brows and a mean distaste on his lips as he realized that Tavros was not the troll he thought him to be.

He unreasonably decided Gamzee would be displeased or disappointed with any attempt he'd make to amend himself and his behavior. Tavros was so invested in his little scenarios, he didn't notice the approaching thump of footsteps or the shrilly voice repeatedly calling out to him. He was only halted in his tracks when a fimilar set of thin arms wrapped themselves over his torso.

"PAWROS! I've been looking all over the place for yah!" Nepeta clung tightly to his robes, he felt her head ferociously nuzzling the side of his exposed back.

Tavros was frozen still, not really knowing how he should react to such physical contact. He noticed that Nepeta had always been quick to convey her emotions more commonly with touch rather than with actual words. However, the bronze wasn't use to much physical contact with other trolls, she was certainly the touchy-feely type, which was clearly out of Tavros's comfort zone.

"I paw everything that happened back there! They were being so mean to you, that's the first time you've ever made a mistake! They shouldn't have be so cruel." Nepeta didn't seem to notice his frigid stance because she keep nuzzling him, as if trying her hardest to smolder away any of his earlier grief. Tavros appreciated the gesture but his feelings were still a bit too raw for the sentiment. His words bubbled up in his throat, not entirely trusting himself to speak just yet.

Nepeta appeared to notice his unresponsiveness, she reluctantly let go of his robes and hesitantly disattach her self from his still form. She stepped in front of him, olive eyes full of concern were silently searching his face for an answer to her unasked question. Tavros was sure she noticed his puffy swollen eyes and bronze cheeks.

She placed her delicate hands over his slightly larger ones, then gave them a reassuring squeeze. Her own silent way of telling him that she knew and that it was okay...If he hadn't just cried his eyes out, he was sure the gesture would've had him spilling tears like an over flowing fountain. Tavros mustered up his most thankful look, trying to appear like he wasn't on the verge of tears again.

Nepeta beamed at him when she saw his mute response, she gripped his hands a bit tighter, not in a painful way, but in a more comforting and grounding matter.

"Y'know Pawvros, if I had any say in that, I would've stuck up furr you. I known it sounds furry rich coming furrom someone who didn't help but if the circatumstances were any diffurrent...like if we weren't slaves and didn't have to answer to no one, I would've scratched their mean faces off for being so rude to such a nice troll!" Her hold on his hands increased as she spoke, making him wince a little at her passionate movements. She quickly apologized for causing him discomfort once she noticed his pained expression and swiftly lessened her grip.

Tavros was kinda surprised that such a tiny person could have such a powerful hold, it sorta made him believe her on the "scratching their faces off" part.

"T-thats really uhm sweet Nepeta b-but I'm pretty sure if we weren't slaves you'd won't want to be F-friends with someone as uh lame as um, m-me." Tavros was thankful for his friends reassures but he couldn't help and point out the flaw in her statement. Why would sweet and cunning Nepeta what anything to do with weak, clumsy and nervous Tavros? He felt like if the circumstances were, any different they probably would have never interacted in the first place.

"Now why are you so sure about that?? I'll have you know, that I only associate myself with the most coolest and smartest kitties around and you sir are most definitely one of them, so you bet your horns I would still want to be your friend, mister!!" Nepeta released one of his hands to give a sort of mock bow, to exemplify a pish posh attitude that is so commonly seen in the ruling highbloods.

This caused a slight chuckle to escape his lips. The sound caused Nepeta to grin ear to ear, proud of herself for making her buddy feel slightly better. Her smile slightly dimmed as a thought came to mind.

"Between you and me Pawvros," she said in a hushed tone, slightly leaning into his personal space. "If the successful, Eastern rebellion manges to spark one here too, I want you to be my purrtner in crime. We can be like those lowbloods that took down their entire kingdom and became rulers!" she finishes off with a toothy grin, unceremoniously winking in his direction.

Tavros gives her a weary look, looking around himself before speaking in his own hushed voice.

"N-Nepeta I uh appreciate the sentiment b-but don't you uhm think I-it's kinda dangerous to be speaking about that in uh p-pulic? People might uhm o-overhear and t-think we're traitors,, or e-even uhh worse, spies!" Tavros tugged on the hand that was still holding his own and to pull her a little closer, overly paranoid of eavesdroppers. The last thing he'd want would be for Nepeta and him to be culled over a poorly timed conversation.

The Eastern revolt happened a long time ago, even if Tavros wasn't very informed on the topic, he knew it was extremely dangerous for anyone to even mention it in highblood company. The takeover, was so influential and catastrophic to the "proper order of the spectrum" it caused a huge panic among neighboring kingdoms. Causing stricter conditions for slaves and crueler punishment...Alot of people resented the rebellion but a lot of people also praised it. It was very deadly territory. There was enough trolls slained over it, he didnt want her or himself to be added to that pile.

She looked sheepishly up at Tavros, a slight hit of olive to her skin, as she seemed embarrassed and recognized her mistake.

"Aww my bad Pawvros, I guess I was being a bit over zealous. But that still doesn't change the fact that I meant ever words I said!" Nepeta pulled back a little to give him a proper embrace.

Tavros was a bit taken a back by the sudden movement but quickly recovered, this time having the previous unresponsive hug as a reference point on what not to do. He mimic her way of wrapping her arms on the others shoulders, except, with a lot less grace and confidence on his part. She eagerly accepted the awkward attempt he made to envelope her back, giving his middle a gentle squeeze as a token for his efforts.

Although, it was out of his comfort zone he found himself enjoying the warm, comforting hug. It was kinda soothing in a weird way, being vulnerable enough to let another warp their arms around you and in turn, also being let to do the same back. He smiled as they pulled apart, it was so nice he almost forgot about his earlier grievances and the dreadful mentions of rebellion. Almost...

"T-thank you Nepeta, but uhm I think it's uh almost time for u-us to start our uhm morning duties." Tavros reluctantly said, not really wanting for his company to leave him just yet, but he knew they had responsibilities to attend to. He also didn't want to be humiliated once again for something that could be easily avoided.

She dejectedly agreed. They both decided it be best to part ways now, as to not get distracted with one another along the way, trying to avoid tardiness on Tavros behalf. They said their goodbyes with a promise to meet again soon as their parting words.

Tavros undoubtedly felt better about the whole ordeal after his meeting with Nepeta. It almost reminded him of a time when Aradia would squash his feelings of uneasiness when they would hangout near the backend of his once fimilar farm house. He really missed those simple moments, but he knew he could never have them again with Aradia's deteriorating health.

He was hopeful however, his friend was once known to be a strong and capable troll. He knew if he could just find something, anything to get her to stop her frequent fevers, she'd be well on her way to recovery. But for now they had no such luck with any of their usual medicinal herbs, they needed to keep looking before it was too late. He desperately hope they weren't getting to that point.

Tavros worried his bottom lip as he rummaged through his pressing problems. He suppose the best he could do was take things one step at a time, he should probably start with the one that was bit more realistic. The one that involved apologizing to a certain clown prince, he'd wish for the best outcome but that couldn't deter him from preparing for the worst...

Tavros swallowed the lump in his throat as he headed off to his usual routine, hoping to spot a fimilar set of spiral horns and mop of curly hair, along the way.


End file.
